


Испеки пирог (все равно твоя жизнь закончилась)

by ohne_titel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohne_titel/pseuds/ohne_titel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.<br/>Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Испеки пирог (все равно твоя жизнь закончилась)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bake a Cake [because your life is over]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454265) by [glitterandlube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandlube/pseuds/glitterandlube). 



> Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.  
> Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.

Джон смотрит, как Стайлз - от нечего делать - готовит торт. Врач запретил ему поднимать тяжести и отправил на больничный, так что Джон сидит дома и умирает от скуки. Стайлз рассказывает ему, что это за рецепт, какую глазурь он собирается сделать и что-то еще про яйца и гуманные условия, в которых должны содержаться курицы.

Когда Джон спрашивает, для кого тот делает торт, он делает это просто, чтобы посмотреть, что будет дальше.

\- Для оборотней, - отшучивается Стайлз, достает несколько упаковок сахарной пудры и кладет их возле миски с растопленным маслом.

\- Конечно, - говорит Джон. Он наблюдает за Стайлзом еще несколько минут, а потом добавляет:

\- Нападения диких животных.

Стайлз смешивает остальные ингредиенты и принимается взбивать их, когда Джон говорит:

\- Ты врешь мне, с тобой постоянно происходит что-то плохое, и я Богом клянусь, Стайлз, что надеру тебе задницу, если окажется, что ты скрывал от меня именно это, но я даже поверить не могу, это же чистый бред.

\- Думаешь, красная глазурь подойдет? - спрашивает Стайлз. - Кажется, у нас где-то завалялась пищевая краска.

Джон смотрит на сына, одетого в безвкусную клетчатую рубашку, смотрит на красную кофту с капюшоном, валяющуюся на стуле, смотрит, как Стайлз смахивает со щеки сахарную пудру, и говорит:

\- Стайлз, иди сюда.

Стайлз подходит и смотрит на отца, сидящего за столом.

\- Почему ты сказал "оборотни"?

\- Давай ты сделаешь вид, что я этого не говорил, - отвечает Стайлз. - Я думаю, такой подход нам вообще надо использовать как можно чаще.

Он разворачивается и возвращается к миске, продолжая смешивать ингредиенты для глазури.

\- А Джексон? - спрашивает Джон. - Ты ведь приковал его в фургоне не просто так?

Стайлз хмыкает, добавляя в глазурь красную пищевую краску.

\- Разве? - переспрашивает он. - Может, я просто ненавижу его ублюдочную рожу. Что-то она слишком розовая. Интересно, сколько пищевой краски будет чересчур? Не хочу, чтобы глазурь была горькой.

\- Кто ты вообще такой? - медленно спрашивает Джон. - Я все еще тебя знаю?

\- Не уверен, а ты как думаешь? Кажется, нет, - отвечает Стайлз. - Похоже, я должен от многого отказаться в обмен на безопасность других людей, но тут уже ничего не попишешь.

Джон не знает, что на это сказать.

В духовке пищит таймер. Стайлз вынимает две формы для выпечки и оставляет их остывать на плите. Закончив с глазурью, он отправляет ее в холодильник.

\- Стайлз, кому ты делаешь этот торт? - снова спрашивает Джон.

\- Какая разница, - отвечает Стайлз. - Не тебе.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновился этим: http://derekwhostillscaresme.tumblr.com/post/26613430608/the-colors-of-teen-wolf-a-meta-essay


End file.
